The Future of the Brotherhood
by ShadowBest
Summary: What if Bella Swan wasn't who she claimed to be, but really she was an Assassin, the daughter of Ezio Auditore; long ago dead. She is the only female Assassin in her long line of ancestors. In the modern world, faced with a new kind of foe, will the Assassins finally defeat the Templars? (Full summary inside.)
1. Burning and a Dead Brother

**Summary: What if Bella Swan wasn't who people believed her to be, a fragile human girl? Instead she is Isabelle Maria Auditore, a half-vampire, half-human hybrid and daughter to Assassin Ezio Auditore. She is the only female Assassin in her long line of ancestors. Faced with a new foe, in the modern world, will the Assassins finally defeat the Templars?**

 _ **Warning: Desmond Miles will not be a descendant in this story; he will not exist. Sorry to Desmond fans.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I do not own the rights to any Assassin's Creed games or Characters; nor do I own the rights to the Twilight series. The creators of the game and Stephanie Meyer do.**_

 _ **I only own the idea that created this story.**_

 _ **AU/OOC story.**_

 _ **Translations will be at the bottom.**_

 **EzioPOV/3rdPOV (Florence, Italy; 1484):**

The man stepped across the rooftops of Italy, the sun was moving across the sky, getting ready to set; the rays gleamed on the mans ivory and crimson robes, the peaked hood covered his face, just enough where people couldn't see above the bridge of his nose and his face was shadowed.

He moved with ease and agility; watching out for guards as he walked, starting to jog across the roof, he jumped to the next building; he reached up, catching the ledge with his scratched hand; he groaned quietly as he pulled himself up onto the next roof. Looking above his head; he saw eagles circling the ledge of the roof.

 _'Perfect.'_ the Assassin thought; coming up on the rooftop guard, he put his hand over his mouth, flicking his wrist he brought his right arm back; stabbing the man in the heart before he could make any attempt at breaking the mans hold; dropping the body he flicked his arm out, watching as the blood drops landed on a few tiles.

The Assassin looked up at the sky; it was a dark gold, like someone had melted all of the gold and threw it up into the sky, he started running; his cape flicking out behind him; he barely made a sound on the rooftop, coming to the ledge, he threw himself off; pushing his arms out as he flipped, keeping his body straight as he fell threw the air, counting out the seconds; he reached three before he landed in the water below him.

He kicked his feet as he came to the surface, the robes weighed a little more than usual, but hopefully he would still be able to move as he did. Looking at the land above him for guards, he started swimming to a ledge in the cliff; pulling himself up, he ran towards the cliff, catching a hold, he pulled himself up and climbed until he reached the streets again; keeping an eye out for guards.

His robes still dripped from the water but he could still move, he walked through a group of civilians; pickpocketing from them as he did, his smirk showed from under his hood, he shook his head a bit at the unguarded people around him, thinking the streets were safe. He kept walking and turned into an alley, looking around him; he found no guards; he ran towards the wall, jumping a foot away from the building, he grabbed a windowsill, he could hear the shocked cries and condescending tones of several people on the street below; but he didn't care, it was natural for him, he scaled the wall with ease.

He crouched on the rooftop, walking slowly in the cover of the darkening sky and the chimneys, he walked along the edge of the roof, stopping at the corner facing the open street. Below him he saw a group of guards looking around themselves cautiously, but not one of them looked up. He looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight, the sun was gone, only some stars out now.

Looking back down he focused on two guards, their silhouettes were outlined with white, he knew they were enemies, but now he was locked on to the two; knowing this he gripped the edge of the rooftop with his hands; not a second later he threw himself off the edge, clenching his fists as he knocked the two down; driving his hidden blades into their hearts. He heard the people screaming, the guards yelling angrily as they drew their swords.

He stood up, grabbing his axe he swung it at the guard in front of him, smirking as it landed solidly in his head, gripping the dying man by his shoulder he yanked the weapon out. Before he could turn around he felt a slash and a shot of pain; he could only guess the guard had cut him in the back. He turned around, throwing the axe at the man; the only thing that could be heard was the squealch as it landed in his chest, the man fell.

Ezio felt a man grab his shoulder, but before he could draw his sword, he felt pain like no other, his eyes wide he looked down, and saw the metal of a sword protruding from his chest. "Addio assassino, godetevi il vostro tempo in un inferno." With that, he twisted it one more time, probably grinning as the blood splattere, and ripped the sword out of me. I felt myself crash to the ground, first onto my knees then my back as I fell. I knew I was dying; but he didn't stab my heart, so I was dying slowly.

I looked up at the sky, I couldn't move or tell the time but I knew it was late in the night, the ground was hard; but I guess it didn't matter when you are dying. Soon I heard footsteps coming towards me; I sighed painfully; knowing I wouldn't have the strength to stop them if they were to pickpocket from my dying body.

That wasn't the case however, I looked up at the man above me through darkening eyes, my vision was becoming spotty when he knelt beside me, he pushed my hood away from my neck; leaning in close before he spoke into my ears in a low tone; "Mi dispiace il mio fratello, il fuoco sarà presto." He said before he bit into my neck; then moving to my wrists before he picked me up.

Although my body felt like it was thrown into a pit in hell on the inside and out, I couldn't allow myself to scream; I was stronger than that. Instead I locked my body down, I could still hear and feel things going on around me, I couldn't let my senses leave me. Even with my eyes closed; I could see the things around me; as if I were locked in Eagle Vision, my sixth sense.

I saw that the man who had taken my body was running for a tunnel entrance; one only assassins knew of. The fact that he recognized it at all; told me as such, he was a fellow assassin, "but which one?" I asked myself. I didn't get my answer as he kept running; going through the maze of tunnels with ease and unnatural speed; even that of one with the enhanced senses of an assassin.

All to soon we were on Tiber Island the Assassin's Hideout. No one was around as he laid me on the couch; he went towards a torch and lit it. He set down my weapons and came to kneel at my side. He put his hand over my head; as if he were comforting an ill child before speaking, "Il bruciano solo dura così a lungo fratello, si sveglia presto di una vita nuova."

As if he knew that I was still aware of the world arround me; he spoke to me as he would any other awake. He removed his hand from my head, but he didn't get out of his position; like he could stay there for an eternity without moving. He wasn't silent though, as I burned in my own body; refusing to move or to make a sound, he spoke of the life I would wake to. He told me about the enhanced senses, that even being trained as we were it would be beyond that, but because of our training; he told me that we had the senses higher than those of the norm of what he refered to as our kind.

He spoke of how there were many, though it wasn't a new breed it had yet to be a thriving one. He said that we would have inhuman speed and strength, although being trained as hard as we were; we already had strength and speed enhanced more than the average man. Just enough to elude guards if we must.

The world was still dark around me, but I could sense when the sun rose and left us again, although we were underground as the time passed I became aware of moving water outside of the hideout, miles away from where we were. I could hear the civilians talk and barter for materials some did and some didn't need. I could hear the drunks stumbling on the streets and the calls of the suppliers as potential costumers walked by.

I could hear the guards rejoicing about how they had ended the life of Ezio Auditore; how they had one less assassin to worry about and how bountiful Cesare Borgia had paid them for the deed. That fact made me clench my teeth and the fire burn hotter around me; it infuriated thinking that they were doing what they were to the civilians around them.

My unknown brother stayed vigil by my side, waiting for me to wake to my new life as I burned. As time past he spoke moreof my new life, telling me how most of our kind would cause havoc on humans and others alike. He told me of the immortality we had and that some of our kind would have enhanced skills, or even gifts when they woke. He told me how he had the ability to make people unaware of him if he so wished.

He helped me as I lay motionless, changing the torches and lighting the fireplace as they died; he gave me knowledge of the new things I would learn and the things I hadn't known before, when he wasn't changing the fire, he remained knelt at my side. In the time of my burning though, I hadn't felt the presence of any others coming or going from the hideout. I guess they were on missions if I had to say.

I had lost track of the days the more time I spent in the hold of the fire and darkness, after three days my brother said that he hadn't met any other like me, "No one had burned this long." He said the morning of my fifth day, but I couldn't open my eyes yet. I had to remain here longer; a voice in my mind told me. As time past I began to speak with this voice, asking why I had to burn longer than the norm of others. His answer was simple; "You are special Ezio Auditore." It said to me.

I couldn't do anything but remain until the fire let me go. I had grown use to the fire and the darkness, welcomed them into my body and mind as time went by. The assassin beside me told me all he could, now he could only wait for me to wake.

Finally, I don't know when; the fire started to ease from my limbs, first my toes and fingers, I counted five minutes before it left my lower arms and legs. What felt like an eternity later, although I had already spent an unrecognized amount of time here later; my heart began to pick up speed as the fire ebbed away from my limbs, it gathered at my heart; making it feel like the devil was personally frying it.

With one last final beat, my heart stopped, I let my fingers twitch first, making sure the fire wouldn't take me down once more, once I was sure it had let me go. I breathed again, unaware that I had even held it. I opened my eyes slowly; the stranger hadn't lied, my eyesight was so much better than before. I could see the cracks in the ceiling above me, could see the dust motes in the air. I took a deep breath, figuring he wouldn't lie to me about my senses, I smelt the water outside; I could hear the heartbeats of the people above me.

Moving to sit up, I found myself up with my feet on the floor; I blinked a little in surprise but managed to keep my bearings about me. My brother smirked at me from under his hood and stood up, dusting off his robes he went to the desk and handed me my weapons; I nodded my thanks as I stood up to put them back on.

I felt so much better with my weapons, they were an extension of myself. I looked up again to see my still unknown saviour walking out of the hideout, he headed back to the tunnels; I ran to catch up, and he leapt to grab the beam ahead of him, pulling himself up with ease before he started jumping up to the top; his body would be a blur to lesser eyes, but I could see him clear as day.  
I followed him and when I stood by him did he turn back around and out into the night. We were surrounded by ruins and I looked around; noticing a flag at the top of the broken monument above us; I ran towards it, digging my fingers into the concrete as I scaled the pillar; I stood at the top and grabbed the flag. It barely crossed my mind that I wouldn't have been able to do that before my transformation.

I saw a wooden ledge and climbed onto it; looking out into the night; I blinked my eyes, letting the world grow dark, I looked down at my brother; his form was still blue but what was different was that I saw a trail of blue behind him; I felt a jolt through my body as I saw more of the land, as if someone had lifted a veil from my eyes; even with my new sight, I could see further than before I got up here.

I blinked again allowing my eyesight to return to normal, not thinking, I jumped off the ledge, throwing my arms out as I flipped; I heard an eagle cry in the distance as I looked at the moving world around me; all to soon I landed in the hay below me. I climbed out and walked towards the man again, he ran before I could get to him; I followed him without a word, but after five minutes of running I got fed up without knowing who he was.

"You were transforming for seven days," he told me before I could open my mouth to speak. "I've never met someone who burned so long and lived to tell the tale." I nodded and looked at the man; despite the speed we were going, our hoods stayed up. "Who are you?" I asked before he could stop me.

He looked over to me and smirked, "I am Altair Ibn-La' Ahad."

 **Translations:**  
 _ **Addio assassino, godetevi il vostro tempo in un inferno. (Goodbye Assassin, enjoy your time in hell.)**_

 _ **Mi dispiace il mio fratello, il fuoco sarà presto. (I am sorry my brother, the fire will end soon.)**_

 _ **Il bruciano solo dura così a lungo fratello, si sveglia presto di una vita nuova. (The burn only lasts so long brother, you will wake to a new life soon.)**_


	2. History and Welcome to Forks High

**Author's Note:**  
 **I still don't own AC or the Twilight series. Creators and Stephanie Meyers do. I only own the idea that created this story.**  
 **AU/OOC story. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **EzioPOV (Florence, Italy; 1484):**

"You're who?" I exclaimed, almost tripping as we continued to run. 'Surely this man is crazy.' I thought to myself. "I'm Altair, Ezio; you read my codex pages." I didn't respond as I thought to myself; I was on the brink of death, yet because of what he did to me, here I am; feeling better than I had before. "But you were supposed to be dead, it said so." He smirked a little, not hitting a single tree as we ran. "So were you; yet here we are, _Mio Fratello."_ My eyes squinted slightly underneath my hood as I ran alongside him.

My eyes raked over his body as we ran, I couldn't deny that he did look like Altair Ibn-La' Ahad. But it was so long ago, could the last seven days really have happened; could we be what he has told me so much about? Yet I feel like I know nothing about it really. I cannot betray my brothers; but my gut also told me I couldn't betray this man. I didn't know what to say so I only nodded; the sun began to rise minutes later; but our robes protected our skin. Only after the sun was well in the sky did we stop.

I didn't know where we were but I took in my surroundings; noticing a cave as Altair started to walk in. "Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask. He brushed my question off with a wave of his hand. "We have to prepare for the future." He only said before he kept walking. A million thoughts raced through my head as I followed; _Prepare for the future?_ I asked myself, what did he mean, and what did the future hold for an Assassin like me?

 **(Florence, Italy 1508);**

I ran away from my home in Italy; away from my mother and my dearest sister; Claudia. My enemy; Cesare Borgia is dead now; but so is my Mate. I met her only two years ago. My beautiful Clarissa; I remember I met her by the colosseum, over the next two weeks; we fell in love and I realized she was my mate. Soon after that we had a child on the way. That was when Lucrezia and Cesare Borgia kidnapped her. I couldn't find her for weeks. Three weeks after she was taken away from me. I got her back; and she gave birth to our beautiful baby girl Isabelle.

When the time came to kill Cesare; I left Isabelle at the Assassin's Hideout on Tiber Island, with the promise to return. I traveled day and night; after three days I had killed him. But, I was too late. Clarissa was taken as hostage before I arrived; he slit her throat in front of me. I started shaking and finally killed him. But she was already gone; I couldn't save her. I sat down in front of my dead mate; mourning the loss.

I couldn't return to my Isabelle for some time. Leonardo and Claudia; while they knew some of my circumstances; they didn't know what I or my daughter was. Only that I had enhanced skills even that beyond of the average assassin, and that my daughter had remarkable strength.

Two years after my Mate's death; I returned. Isabelle never forgot me. But it took some time to give her the news about her mother. After the night I told her we spent the night in the cave that Altair had left me in for a few days. Altair; the brother who saved my life, had left the next day before I had even 'woken up' We do not sleep; but I was in deep thought; enough where I did not know that he had left. It has been twenty four years since I had seen him.

Isabelle is two years old; yet she already looks to be eight. She has beautiful black ringlets from her mother but my brown eyes. I looked down at my beautiful Belle as we ran. The year is now 1508 and we are on our way to Wales now. The city of Florence is beautiful; but there were so many memories here; good and bad. I felt we needed some time away.

 **(Swansea, Wales, Kingdom of England 1717):**

 **BPOV:**

I laughed as I ran along side Edward Kenway; my relative somewhere down the line. We were running towards his ship. I am over two hundred years old now; and I looked like a twenty one year old woman.

I watched him dive into the ocean before I followed his lead; diving as easily into the water as I would into a haystack. He already knew about my father and I; pulling myself out of the water I scaled the side of the ship, my robes dripping from the water.

"Isabelle, we have to go soon." My father said, walking out from the captain's quarters. He was overlooking a few maps with my uncle Altair. Though I hardly ever addressed him as such; we were comfortable with just 'Altair.' I nodded a little and went up to the wheel as Edward steered. "I know you have to go Isa." He said to me before I could speak. He let go of the wheel and started walking to the back of the ship. "Never did I think," he continued as I followed him "that I would have family, decades older than I on my ship."

I nodded as I leaned against the rail; having reached the end. Even though it can be hard at times; having three male figures in my life. All of whom, along with I are Assassins. Being the only female it can become a bit challenging. When I first met Edward; he couldn't believe that I was an Assassin alongside my father. Only after I had saved his skin when he went into the hideout of the Assassin, trying to find James Kidd did he finally see that I could hold my own along the rest of them.

 **Next Day:**

"Goodbye Belle; we will see each other another time." Altair whispered into my dark hair, holding me close in our embrace. I only tightened my arms around who one of few I consider true family. "Goodbye uncle; I will write you once we get there." I promised. We wrote each other, three times a year if that. I wish it was more often; but neither of us could risk alerting the Templars to either of our lives. We were both supposed to be dead. I, myself; wouldn't be as recognized as he or my father; though they still had a bit of information on me.

I pulled away from the embrace; kissing my uncle on the cheek before I felt a breeze, and my arms were empty. It is always a long while before I see him. Though my relationship with him is dear; just as it is with my father. Visits are rare as it is. My arms weren't empty for long before Edward stepped into them; taking his place and not truly letting the warmth leave me. "I will write you soon Isa," he murmured into my hair. Although I was older than he; being the only female living by blood I was looked upon and protected by all three.

All too soon my father and I had to leave; the sun was set and the ship swayed a little under small waves. Edward's blue eyes flashed red as he smirked at me. I smirked in return before I turned my back; following my father to our next home; wherever that may be.

 **Present Day, Forks, Washington:**

 **BPOV:**

I sighed a little as I looked out of the tiny window, my sharp eyes could see individual rain drops even from her; slumping in my seat. I thought back to what my father and Altair had said to me; just a few months earlier.

 _"Isabelle; you must go to a different place for a while." he said to me one night in our home; England at the time. "You will be needed there; we have suspicions that there are Templar roots there; and we need you to take them out." I looked to my father and uncle suspiciously; my arms crossed over my chest._

 _"Why me?" I asked, my tone was a bit sharp; but neither could blame me; this will be the first time in a while that I am away from my family. There was a brief time; but I couldn't think of that right now. All throughout my life; I was always in the presence of my family; sometimes all, and others just my father and I. There was a time when Edward was with me; sometime in the 1700's, Altair had written a letter; asking Ezio to help me. He left the next day; a month later, when they returned, they had a third person in tow. Connor; he wanted to be called, Edward's grandson, we were both shocked._

 _Back to the point; I reprimanded myself. "Why me?" I asked again; looking between two male figures I've had in my whole life. Altair spoke first; his arabic accent still thick after all these years. "We believe the start of the root to be in the high school; and you can infiltrate it for us." He glanced at my father before he continued. "We cannot come with you; for we have to meet our contacts in Italy._

 _I sighed and my shoulders slumped; although I wasn't happy. I couldn't argue with either of them, especially Altair, his temper you wanted to avoid; and I didn't want to start a fight one of the few times I've seen him._

 _"Alright; I will go. When do I leave?" I asked in defeat. It was my father who answered this time; his answer set my teeth on edge. "One months time; we want to see if there are any dramatic changes before we send you in." I nodded my head and turned back; stepping away from them again as I let it all sink in._

Now here I am, on a small plane; though we had to learn to adapt; become accustomed to the inventions of the time as they came. I did not planes. But my father had said I should arrive by plane; instead of running here. Much to my relief; we landed within a couple minutes of when I looked out. I grabbed my carry on back and pulled my black hoodie up; grabbing my suitcase. I walked outside.

The hood covered my eyes thankfully; only allowing my nose to my lips and chin to be seen. Much like the robes I wore centuries ago. I still had them, and I do wear them at times; but like I said, we had to adapt; get with the times before we were taken out. I walked outside to a black impala, the car I've owned and cared for since it came out in 1967. I set my duffle bag; full of a couple books, a journal and some weapons; guns, knives, daggers, and one of my hidden blades just to name a few were in the bag.

I sighed as even as I drove away from the airport; I recieved weird, lingering stares; even through the windshield wipers and rain, you could see I was different. My skin was a dark tan, kissed by the italian sun, these people didn't see a lot of the sun; it was a rare occurance here. Another reason I didn't like it much here.

I pulled into the yard; a three story house with a half-circle driveway; I opened the garage and pulled in and watched it close in the rearview mirror before I truly relaxed a bit. Climbing out of the car; I stepped into the house; kicking off my shoes. My first stop was to my room, it was on the second floor; and large. I had a queen size bed pushed against the far wall; a 62" tv on the wall across from it; and underneath that tv was a music dock; and some dvds. I emptied my clothes into the closet and stepped out of the room; slipping down to the basement now with weapons in hand.

Glancing around even though I knew I was alone; I pushed my thumb against a key pad; entered a code and waited for the steel door to open; stepping in I looked around; it was a large room, twice the size of my bedroom; two of four walls was lined with weapons, I had a punching bag and a couple of dummies in one corner. Stepping back out; I waited until the door shut and the lock slid into place with a soft but unrecognizable clang.

All too soon; the day went and came again; the sun was just rising when I stepped into the shower, being quick, I changed into a pair of tight, but still flexible black jeans; a red tank top before I pulled on a plain short sleeve, then hoodie. I wore boots; so I was able to slip a set of five throwing knives into my boots, then I slipped some up my sleeves; closer to my elbows more than anything.

I had both of my hidden blades on; one for each wrist, for convience and to modernize to not draw attention; they looked like plain black leather cuffs sitting on my wrists, but if you knew where to look like I did; if I allowed you to see them at all, there along the seam was where the blades rested; the metal so slim, but still strong enough to not cause any distortion in shape; I could still flick my wrist and they'd come out.

Along my spine; underneath my hoodie and my hair I had my sword; the leather sheath pressed against the cloth of the tanktop. The hilt, I could just reach; the sword was made specifically for me, but I still had to have my hair or hoodie to cover it. It was all a bit much; but to top it off I had a small browning in a thigh sheath.

I grabbed my bag and ran out to the car; a poptart and an orange for breakfast in hand; I threw the bag in to the passenger seat; seat-belted in but not yet pulling out, I checked my hair, it was more of a dark brown to match my eyes than black at the moment; my sharp cheekbones and smooth chin were dulled a bit; my face more of an off kiltered heart, than perfect like it was before. I looked more plain than stunning as most people thought of me before. I didn't want to draw too much attention now did I?

Pulling out of the drive; I sighed as I drove to school. Though I haven't been in years; I knew I had to complete this task. I thought of the Creed I and my family has lived by for years as I pulled into the school lot.

 _Welcome to Forks High School_.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **I am SO sorry for not updating for so long. School started up again, and I have to prepare for SATs and college applications. I've been so busy.**

 **Honestly, I've tried to come back; but I had a large case of writer's block. It wasn't until tonight, when I couldn't sleep, could I although a bit rough (trying to get back into the plot and mindset) hurrying things along so they can pick up.**

 **Still, I hope you liked this chapter. I will update more often, now that the school year is in motion.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**

 _Translations:_

 _Mio Fratello; My brother_

 **PS: I have made slight references to** _ **Supernatural**_ **and** _ **Anita Blake**_ **(Impala and weapon style ((to hold)) If you wish for me to elaborate more on some things; tell me in the comments and whether or not you'd want me to PM you or to go back for more detail in the next chapter.**

 _ **Should I do Altair's point of view next? Or back to Ezio?**_


	3. First Day and A Night in Seattle

**Author's Note: AU/OOC story. I do not own the rights to Assassin's Creed or Twilight.**

 **BPOV:**

I sat in my car, the doors still locked and my hood up; only a few strands of hair slipped out now. I didn't want to go in now. Not after parking; and noticing just about everyone staring at me. So instead; I decided to kill time and listened to AC/DC instead. But all too soon, I knew I had to go inside; retrieve my schedule and go to class. Taking a deep breath; I held it as I opened the door; my bag slung over my shoulder.

I let my eyes roam over everyone around me; thankful for the fact that my hoodie covered my eyes. I closed the door; which sounded like a slam over my heavily beating heart, and locked the car. Before anyone had a chance to approach me here, I shoved the keys into my jeans pocket; and started walking to the front of the building.

Slipping into the office when one came out, I stood silently waiting as the lady at the desk, her name tag read Ms. Cope to look up. My hood was still up and after three minutes she looked up with a small shriek and a hand over her heart; I couldn't help but smirk a bit as my ears could hear the blood speed underneath her veins.

"Hello," I said slowly, relishing in my thick italian accent I was raised with. "I am Bella Swan." I gave her the alias, her eyes flashed in recognition and she nodded; as quickly as she could, without toppling the papers on her desk, she retrieved mine and handed me three. A map, my schedule, and a slip my teachers were to sign she explained for me.

My smirk broadened as I noticed her hand was shaking as she held them out for me; lesser eyes wouldn't be able to tell. But it couldn't make me happy. I tipped my head a little in thanks, "Grazie." I said to her, the word slipped easily off of my tongue, as I took the papers, turning around I walked out and looked at my schedule:

 _ **Period 1: English; Room 203; Ms. Anderson**_

 _ **Period 2: History; Room 308; Mr. Harley**_

 _ **Period 3: Art; Room 109; Miss Sanderson**_

 _ **Period 4: Music; Room 125; Mr. Barkley**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Period 5: Italian; Room 712; Mr. Grant**_

 _ **Period 6: Calculus; Room 817; Ms. Robinson**_

 _ **Period 7: Team Sports; Gym; Mr. Farin and Miss Jackson**_

I grit my teeth at seeing Italian on my schedule; I knew it was required to take a language; and considering the fact that it never crossed my mind to put much thought into my schedule; ' _Guess it didn't spread that I am Italian bastardos..'_ I thought in my head. But I had music on my schedule; I couldn't be too upset with it.

I glanced over the map; memorizing and making out the easiest route to classes; I made my way quickly to English setting the slip on the teachers desk; I slipped to the back, sitting down without paying mind to who was next to me. Without looking around; I pulled out my book and relaxed in my chair, when the bell rang did I put my book down; looking up I almost shrieked, and reprimanded myself quickly.

In front of me was a pimpley-faced boy with round baby-like cheeks and blonde hair paired with blue eyes. He was smiling to me; his eyes unshamedly raking over my body. I sighed and glared at him slightly. He spoke first. "Hello, I am Mike Newton; you must be Bella?" He questioned, sticking his hand out for me to shake; his eyes were locked on my chest, which even under my hoodie, you could notice the considerate size. I said nothing, only stared at his hand for a few seconds before looking up at him, arching one brow.

"Ahh.." He said awkwardly, drawing his hand back and shoving it into his pocket. "Where are you.." he began to ask me before I heard the teacher call for him to sit down. He left quickly. I smiled in relief briefly, and looked around, finally taking note of the person next to me. Even her seat; did she seem short, her hair in disarrayed; yet perfectly arranged spikes, her skin was pale, and she wore stylish clothes, she looked more like a pixie than what I knew her to be.

Before I could observe more; the teacher called for attention. "Welcome back students; I will begin the school year; by asking each of you to write me at least a page, of what book, or books you may have read over the summer, and a summary for each. But first," she sucked in a quick breath, and I knew what was coming up. "please welcome Isabella Swan. Please stand up." She spoke to me this time, "and introduce yourself."

I sighed under my breath and stood up; thankful that the gun on my thigh was on safety, I stood perfectly still my sleeves drawn down; you couldn't see how dark my arms were, nor could you see my cuffs. "I am Bella Swan," I started; curbing my accent quickly so it seemed light, and easier to understand. "I am italian, and I just moved here from England, I am an only child. I lived here by myself." I finished with. Ms. Anderson clapped her hands. "Are there any questions anybody would like to ask for Miss Swan?" She asked as I groaned on the inside.

A few hands shot up, and I nodded to one to my right; two the pale hand belonged to the small vampire next to me, I looked down at her as she lowered her hand; taking a few seconds to think of her question. "What about your parents?" She asked carefully, looking me in the eyes. I set my teeth a little. Though I've been expecting that question, it wasn't any easier to answer than I expected. I kept it simple.

"They are dead; my mother died when I was young," a small part of me pulled back, though it was so long ago, I still mourn for her. "and my father," I continued "he is also dead," this time a small cocky smile played on my lips, that also wasn't a lie. But I didn't elaborate that he still walked this earth with me. That any of the male figures who I considered family, were still here with me, though they shouldn't be. None of us shouldn't be. Yet we are.

Everyone's hands lowered after that, she nodded her head and turned back in her seat, I could feel the teacher's eyes on me, but I gave a light shake of my head; sitting down before anyone could speak or ask anything else. I pulled out a piece of paper and began the assignment; there were so many books I've read; many of them were extremely valuable and locked up in my second library. But I couldn't say that. So I kept with the classics.

 _Crime and Punishment, Pride and Prejudice, Great Expectations._ So on and so forth. I was in the middle of writing about my forth book, when in the corner of my eye; I saw a folded piece of paper slide across the desk. Sighing mentally I reached for it, not even having to question where this came from; her hand writing was smooth, but small; yet I was still able to read it: 

_I am sorry for asking that. It must've been hard for you to expalin._

I sighed and ducked my head, my brown hair; which I was still getting use to, slipped over my shoulder; making for a curtain to cover my small smile.

I wrote back:

 _It was a bit. But it's been so long; I barely remember._ Not entirely a lie. _Don't worry about it. I knew someone would._

I pushed the paper back and continued with my work; it didn't take too long for the paper to come back; this time:

 _Well, I still apologize. My name is Alice Cullen. May I see your schedule?_ She asked, not bothering to be beat around the bush; I pulled my schedule out and slid that back and the unanswered paper. She looked over it quickly and began writing so fast; if I didn't know her kind, I would've thought it was impossible. The paper and my schedule came back; which I stuffed into my pocket before opening the note:

 _Cool._ She wrote. I chuckled silently, only my shoulders made any indication of my laugh. _You have history with my brother; Jasper next._ Along side his name she wrote a little description of what he looked liked; my breathing caught a little. My mind racing. I shook my head a little before I continued reading. She explained to me that after history, I had art with her and her sister Rosalie, again followed by a little description. I almost stopped breathing all together.

She followed that by asking if I would like to sit with her and her family at lunch, before going on to say that I had music with her brother Edward; then Italian with her brother Emmett, and then Jasper again. Calculus with Rosalie, and finally had all of them in Team Sports with me.

Before I could write back, the bell rang. Without looking back at her; I grabbed my things; put the assignment on the desk, and walked briskly to the bathroom; I blocked my mind and my emotions; knowing she couldn't track me. I needed to think. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I went to the biggest stall. Sitting down before I swayed I let my thoughts take me.

 **Mexico; 1844:**

I ran through the night; hearing an owl hoot I ran to where something in my chest pulled me. It was one of the few times I was away from my family; I stopped at the edge of a cliff; taking in the carnage below me, I sucked in a sharp breath. Fire was everywhere; I could see body parts strewn every where, and the sound of metal being torn as if I wasn't watching vampires kill each other for territory.

The pull in my chest tightened and without thinking I leaped. Not knowing if anything was below me. I looked down and saw nothing was, instead of relaxing and having my back to the earth as I fell; like I would for what was known to assassins as a Leap of Faith, I rolled; coming to the earth on one knee, and balanced on a foot; kneeling as if for a King or Queen. My body racked and absorbed the shock of the landing.

I drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as I stood up slowly; I wore my assassin robes; relishing in the silk brushing against my skin. After I brushed the dust off, I continued to follow what I began to call the pull in my chest; though I didn't understand what it meant. My gut told me to follow; so I did. I heard a screech to my left as another life was ended; the hood covered my eyes; and I only took two steps, just barely able to see the man who drew me here when a large vampire came charging toward me. I met the man's eyes underneath; his own widened as he started to run toward me.

But he was too slow. Before either vampire could register what happened; I drew the sword along my spine, coated in werewolves blood mixed with vampire venom; it became lethal to both creatures; though one enacted to mend their kind, the other; whichever I attacked; the counter acted against it. Their bodies couldn't handle it. It was a slow death; but years of research Altair and I had found a new way to kill our enemies; even if they matched against us.

Before the charging male could slow I slashed his face; relishing in his scream as the venom began to act. All at once; I saw his skin begin to mend itself; but the werewolf blood was too strong; his face began to melt before it could heal. Not wasting any time; I took advantage of the still screaming male. Spinning on the balls of my feet; I ran my sword through; twisting it a little as the end poked out of the other side of his chest.

His roar echoed; the sword still in place, I lifted my foot; kicking the now dead vampire off, towards the male I was drawn towards. Before he could speak; I cleaned the sword of his venom; just enough where it didn't ruin the inside of the sheath. The male stared in shock at the rotting body of the vampire; I took advantage and cleaned my sword before sheathing it again.

"Who are you?" He asked me finally having come out of his shock. I smirked a little "I am Isabelle Auditore." I bowed low. "I think it was you who drew me here." He cocked a brow at that; I explained to him how I had felt a pull and that now that I see him. It has stopped. I still cannot explain why, but it was the only answer I had. "Well," he said; his southern accent thick as he stuck a hand out. "I am Jasper Whitlock," He introduced himself before continuing; "and I am the Major of the South."

I asked him what that meant and he explained to me his position on this war; how he unwillingly fought for his creator; Maria to survive. He explained how he wanted to change his ways; and not have to kill innocent people. Vampire or humans alike.

Soon after that I explained to him my life; I felt like I could. He listened to me and even got excited when I mentioned the creed I lived by. Soon after that we began to rendevouz years at a time. Where I began to teach him what I knew. Twenty years after we first met; my father and Connor had come with me. Though they weren't happy at first that he is learning. After I explained how he could help our cause did they warm up to him.

To this day; I do not know what pull had meant. Only that I hadn't seen him in a long time. Surely he couldn't be the same man?

 **Present Day:**

The bell rang and I slowly gathered my things; stopping to look in the mirror; my cheeks were flushed, but my eyes were not puffy thankfully. I haven't been crying. I opened the door; my hood back over my head; and walked to history. When I walked in; the teacher opened his mouth; and what he said to me. Trying to embarress me. "Miss Swan. You are late. Since you believe you can arrive whenever you may choose; please tell me about the revolutionary war and it's purpose." I stopped by his desk and glared at him; he smirked like he won the lottery.

Too bad for him. Connor lived in that era; and when things settled down, he told me all about it. I looked around underneath my hood, everyone was staring at me. My eyes stopped when they saw a flash of all too familiar gold hair. He was here. I answered quickly; stunning the teacher into silence, he only signed my slip and turned his back to me. Allowing me to slip into the only empty seat; which happened to be beside Jasper.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and there was a smirk playing on his lips, he wanted to laugh; he knew all too well not to question my knowledge. I have had more experience than others would dare to dream of. The fact that one of my family had lived through the war didn't help. Between Altair, my father, Connor and Edward; and soon after that, even Jasper. I was adept in history; just as well as Italian or arabic; thanks to Altair.

Class passed by too quickly; Jasper and I passing notes all throughout; the teacher didn't dare call on me again after I had stumped him like that. Packing my things I walked with Jasper to my next class; where he embraced me like he hadn't seen me for years; which he hasn't. Then he left; I think he said he had english now.

Art passed simarly to history; too fast, and my gut feeling was right; it was Rosalie, the one I met all those years ago. But she didn't recognize me. So I didn't say anything about it. Honestly, I couldn't tell how Jasper had recognized me; maybe I will ask him in the class I have with him.

Art came and went; as did music, even lunch was uneventful today. I was introduced to the rest of the family, whom I haven't met; who was just Emmett at that point, we got along just fine after he gave me what Alice told me was his similar bear hug. I got along just fine with everyone actually. Alice asked me if I could come over after school and meet their parents; but I had to decline. "I have business to take care of up in Seattle." I stated; Jasper narrowed his eyes at me while Alice asked me what. "Just a job interview." I brushed off, she was going to open her mouth to respond, but the bell rang.

I jumped up and grabbed my bag; Jasper and Emmett stood up with me; after having been told that we have italian together. We walked into the classroom and I was about to go to the back after Emmett and Jasper when I was stopped by the teacher. Jasper, thankfully took my bag and set it in the second seat of the table of three; putting me in the middle of them and not allowing any other to go near them.

"Quanto bene è il tuo italiano?" She asked me; her accent was a bit rough and she almost mispronounced bene. But I digress. A wide smile on my face; I winked at the boys, Jasper knew I was about to embarrass another teacher; but Emmett looked confused. Jasper shushed him to hear my response. I smirked a bit, before I spoke; making sure to lay my accent on thick, much stronger than I had used in the office.

"Fluent , signorina . Sono nato e cresciuto a Firenze da mio padre fino a quando avevo otto anni , e poi ci siamo trasferiti in un posto diverso . Ma ha fatto in modo che ovunque siamo andati che sono diventato fluente in lingua . Anche se italiano e inglese sono il mio forte." Her eyes widened and she stuttered her next question; seemed like she wanted to be embarressed.

"Quali altre lingue si può parlare?" She pressed; though she stuttered, her eyes said that she didn't believe me. I shrugged and answered her; "Parlo inglese, italiano e gallese , solo per citarne alcuni." She looked at me shocked; though I responded in italian; it was starting to sink into her head my ability to speak in multiple languages.

She nodded to me and asked me to sit down. Turning her back on me I smirked at my boys and sat down just as the bell rang. Like history; she avoided me for the rest of the period, deciding not to just pass notes; Jasper, Emmett and I spoke in german. I was a bit shocked to learn that Emmett was fluent in many languages too. Though they didn't match mine; he did well.

All too soon the day ended; but before we parted ways; I decided to exchange numbers with the Cullens. I smiled and waved at them, climbing into my baby; I noticed Rose's eyes were large. _Maybe I will let her take a look at it._ I mused to myself, recalling how much she enjoyed cars in the time that I spent with her.

I drove home; ate a quick lunch, just a sandwich with some apple juice and then I changed out of my clothes; showered and put my weapons back on; changing into my robes again, this time I was able to carry smoke bombs, poisoned darts, my crossbow strapped across my back, I had my sword on my spine still; but just for extra measure, I had my beardsmen ax I obtained back in Italy during the 1600s hanging on my right hip.

All of my weaponry I carried now was a bit of a weight; but it was no more than what a school bag would be. By the time I got outside; the sun was already going down. Knowing I'd be faster running; I went through the back, using the trees as my cover; I ran all the way to Seattle. It only took me ten or twenty minutes, but the sun was on the edge of the earth, using the shadows to my advantage, I scaled buildings and leapt from rooftop to rooftop until I had my target in sight.

It looked like a normal building; I didn't even know what it was called; but I knew looks can be decieving. Perched on the rooftop two blocks from my destination; I blinked. The world grew dark and some places lit up blue and white; but when I looked, the whole building was red. I blinked again, wasting no time I climbed the building, up to the 30th floor; which just happened to be the top. A man sitting at the desk, the only furniture aside from the chair and a bookcase in the room was on the phone.

I ducked inside; flicking my wrist; I held a hidden blade to his throat, he stopped speaking. I bent over; my lips almost brushing against his ear. "Sag mir, was die Templer wollen in Seattle ." I growled into his ear in german. He dropped the phone and started to reach for a button under his desk; probably to alert his guards; is he so stupid. Flicking my other wrist I cut his hand at the wrist with my second hidden blade; blood began to drip off of his stump, his detached hand dropping to the floor with a thump.

"Sag mir, was die Templer wollen in Seattle." I repeated in his ear; still holding the first blade to his throat. Underneath the metal; it was close enough to nick him if I so wished. he slumped in defeat. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dem Apfel zu tun planen ; Ich bin nur eine Schachfigur . Ich weiß nur, was sie zu tun planen, ist groß ; und Sie können es nicht stoppen kleines Mädchen." He responded just as fluent in german.

I growled yanking his hair back, angry that he didn't know much and the fact that he just insulted me. Not waiting a second longer I slit his throat. Throwing his now lifeless body to the floor. Turning on my heels I stalked out of the building. Thinking to myself _Not good enough._ Growling even in my head.

I breathed deeply when I got to the ledge of the window. I jumped; knowing there was an alley on his side of the building I was able to land with ease; rolling onto my knee before coming up. Not looking up as an alarm sounded I walked away.

 **Author's note: Again I am sorry that I took so long to update. I hope two chapters in one day would begin to make up for it. I am sorry if it is all a bit fast paced; but trust me it will get really good. I hope you stick around.**

 _Translations:_  
 _Italian:_

 _Grazie-Thank you_

 _Quanto bene è il tuo italiano?-How good is your italian?_

 _Fluent , signorina . Sono nato e cresciuto a Firenze da mio padre fino a quando avevo otto anni , e poi ci siamo trasferiti in un posto diverso . Ma ha fatto in modo che ovunque siamo andati che sono diventato fluente in lingua . Anche se italiano e inglese sono il mio forte-Fluent , Miss . I was born and raised in Florence by my father until I was eight, and then we moved to a different place . But he made sure that wherever we went that I became fluent in the language . Although Italian and English are my strongest._

 _Quali altre lingue si può parlare-What other languages can you speak_

 _Parlo inglese, italiano e gallese , solo per citarne alcuni-I speak English, Italian and Welsh, just to name a few._

 _German:_

 _Sag mir, was die Templer wollen in Seattle-Tell me what the Templars want in Seattle ._

 _Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dem Apfel zu tun planen Ich bin nur eine Schachfigur . Ich weiß nur, was sie zu tun planen, ist groß; und Sie können es nicht stoppen kleines Mädchen- do not know what they plan to do with the apple; I'm just a pawn . I only know what they plan to do , it is great; and you can not stop it little girl._


	4. Emotions, Truth and Italy

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken me a bit to update this story guys. I've just been so busy with school. But I have some free time now, so I should be able to update more often. I just hope everyone knows I hadn't abandoned my stories.**

 **[Bella's First Day; After School]**

 **APOV(Alice):**

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Rosalie's BMW thinking about the new girl Bella Swan. When Ms. Anderson had asked her to introduce herself, I could see and hear that she didn't want to do it. But she did, only with my question answered.

I don't know what made me ask her what had happened to her parents, but I was relieved that she took it as easily as she could, and we even became friends after it. I could also hear how thick her accent was.

When lunch came around, the only one out of our group that she hadn't met was Emmett, but it wasn't hard how fast she took to him or him to her. I knew that she would get along with everyone.

Honestly, I was a little disappointed that she couldn't come over to the house after school and meet Carlisle and Esme. But I hoped that she would make the job interview. I tilted my head to the side, looking out the window at the passing trees, feeling myself sucked into a vision, I relaxed my shoulders.

When I came back I could see the house through the window. My door was open and my seatbelt undone as Jasper reached in, taking me into his arms before going into the house. He set me on the couch, Emmett on my right, he on my left. Rosalie sat at his feet, Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat while Edward sat in a chair.

No one spoke, simply waiting for me to start. It wasn't often that I had a vision that completely pulled me away for so long, and they knew better than to pull me away from it or my thoughts before I could make sense of it. No one breathed, no one needed to. Not a muscle twitched as they waited and I pulled my thoughts together.

"I saw flashes of Seattle, and a tall building, Newman industries, I think it was" I said softly, the vision flashing before my eyes again, "it was raining, and night time. I couldn't see a clock or date, so I don't know when it is." I continued, not even able to bring sarcasm into my tone at the fact that it is raining again.

I knew Edward was watching the visions as they went through my mind again, but he along with everyone else stayed silent as I explained. "I saw a girl, she had black hair in ringlets and weird robes. I couldn't see the color through the rain." I bit my lip a little, trying to focus on my vision. "from what I could see, she had a lot of weapons."

"A crossbow across her back and an axe at her hip, along with a bag. But I don't know what is inside of it." I knew it seemed like a lot of useless details, but if this woman was in Seattle, she could become a danger to the humans here. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, pausing as I watched her leap from a twenty-five foot building. I couldn't say anything as I watched her roll up into a crouch, not even in pain from the leap she had took. She looked up at the building, allowing me what would be a direct view of her face. If it weren't for her hood.

"Her hood is covering a good chunk of her face, I can't tell who it is." I said, disappointment seeping into my voice as I couldn't pin out any details that may help identify who this may be. I watched her scale the building with ease. I couldn't detect a heartbeat nor a scent from her.

I watched in horror as she snuck up behind a man in an office. "It is 10:30," I said, as the vision kept going I explained what was happening, how she spoke in a language I couldn't understand, and I knew many. But two words stood out 'Seattle' and 'Templar.' I couldn't help but notice how Jasper stiffened next to me.

I would have to ask him about that later. Finally after what felt like five more minutes, I blinked again, regaining my vision, looking throughout the room I had took note of everyone's reaction. Carlisle and Esme looked horrified, Rosalie looked put off, Edward looked disgusted, Emmett, I couldn't explain how he looked.

But Jasper, he didn't look disturbed; he looked thoughtful. I knew his background, his time in the Southern Wars. So it shouldn't have surprised me that he didn't take offense of the actions she took. "I have to hunt." He said, standing up to leave.

 _'Perfect,'_ I thought to myself, about to stand up to follow. _'I can ask him about his reaction about what I saw.'_ He looked back at me, as if _he_ were the mind reader in the family. "I would like to go alone." He said, in a calm voice. Though it wasn't cold or rough, I knew he meant it when he wanted to go alone.

I nodded silently to him, sitting back down as I curled up into the couch, my eyes couldn't help but follow him out as he jumped from the window, and out of sight.

 **JPOV(Jasper):**

I listened as Alice explained her vision, when mentioned a woman in robes, with an axe at her hip. I knew she was talking about Belle. But before the thought could even breathe, I pushed it back and started thinking about hunting. Knowing Edward couldn't know my thoughts, no one in this 'family' knew who or what Belle was. Except for Rosalie and myself, and even now she couldn't remember now.

I don't know why though, hopefully she'll remember soon. If she doesn't come to it herself, I don't know how we will bring her memory back of it. I kept one ear on Alice's vision, part of myself was focused on everyone's emotions, looking for recognition or anything that may bring danger to Belle and her family.

I was able to keep a hold on my reactions and thoughts as Alice explained. But when she mentioned Templars, I couldn't help but stiffen. A blade flashed through my mind, I mentally slammed a door on that thought, thankful Edward didn't see any faces.

Looking over to him, I could see him glaring towards me, suspicion being his strongest emotion, disgust being the second. From my scars, or from Alice's description of them man losing his hand, I couldn't tell. Probably both. I narrowed my own eyes at him.

 _'Get out of my head,'_ I thought to him, my lip curling as I wanted to snarl at him. He shook his head minuetly. Supsicion growing stronger as I blocked my mind from him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle looking between us, but before he could think to talk about it later. I relaxed in my seat again. Watching as Alice came out of her vision.

I stood up and said I wanted to hunt, keeping my mind blocked from Edward until I got out of his range. I could feel Alice's indecision whether or not to follow me, so I took the choice away from her before I stepped out the window, and began running.

After some time, three wolves, two bears and four elk later. I began running again, slowly weakening my scent as I learned how to do so from Connor. I kept a wide breath of space away until I could no longer smell myself before I headed toward Belle's house. Having memorized the address and it resting in my pocket.

In less than five minutes I came up to the tree line behind her house, looking around myself, I tested the air for emotions, sure that no one followed me I walked up to the back door before knocking. I didn't hear anything, but she had written down her code to her garage.

Once inside, I went down stairs to the fridge in the basement, pulling out a few blood bags as I walked back upstairs, I grabbed a bottle of jack and settled on the couch, stretching after I had set everything down. I wasn't surprised by the size or the amenities she had allowed herself. She and her father were wealthy even more than Carlisle, having more time to build it.

Everyone in her family was actually, but no one had beaten Altair yet, Ezio is coming close. I laughed to myself silently, closing my eyes as I relaxed in the couch. Only when I heard the door shut did I open my eyes. Belle came into the living room and smiled at me as she saw the still cold blood bags and the jack. "I'll be right back." She said to me, I could smell the blood and nodded to her before she slipped upstairs.

Twenty minutes later she came back down, weapon-free and the smell of blood gone from her skin, her black hair was tied up into a ponytail and I couldn't help but rake my eyes over her curvy figure, encased in shorts and a white tanktop. "I've missed you Jasper." She said to me in celtic; I smiled and nodded before I handed her a blood bag and the bottle of jack.

She nodded in thanks and popped open jack and took a swig before she passed it to me, opening the blood bag, I swallowed half of it before taking a drink from the bottle. We sat like that for a while in silence, just enjoying the company we haven't been able to have in a long time.

After a few more minutes of that, she looked up from me, her blood bag drained and half the jack gone, did she speak. "What brought you hear Jay?" She asked, using her nickname for me. I sat back into the couch, knowing I couldn't put it off anymore.

"Alice saw you in a vision in Seattle." I stated quickly, she sat up and turned to face me entirely, she didn't look or feel surpised, just cautious. "Does she know who I am?" She asked me. I shook my head no, she sighed in relief. "What happened?" She asked me befor taking another swig of jack.

So I told her, everything that Alice told us, and how people were reacting, by the time I finished, and I looked at the time on her cable box, it was already four in the morning. I wasn't surprised, she didn't come in until one am. I stood up and stretched again, picking up the empty bottle and drained blood bags and threw them away.

I turned around and Belle wrapped her arms around me, I thanked Connor silently as he had taught both of us how to get rid of our scents. "Thanks for telling me Jay. It means a lot." I hugged her tightly and nodded, "I know Belle. I'm sorry for visiting with bad news." I apologized to her.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, I enjoyed the time just make sure you visit me again, even if I am 'Bella." She said, I nodded and agreed with her, kissing the top of her head before I left, telling her that I would be by again tonight. I ran out the back door as I was sure she was getting ready for the day.

On my way back home, I took down three wolves and four more elk, going to a river I looked at my reflection, gold eyes staring back at me. I sighed to myself and shook my head. _'I shouldn't be denying myself my natural foodsource.'_ I reprimanded myself silently before I made my way down the same path I had crossed only a few hours before, slowly gaining back my scent.

I walked into the door and looked up as I felt a few pairs of eyes on me. I knew they were wondering why I was gone for so long. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, Edward spoke. "Why were you gone Jasper?" He asked me, suspicion layered even in his voice. I sighed a bit, rolling my eyes.

"I had to be sure that I had enough to sate myself, _wanted to be sure I didn't drain any humans._ " I said with a darker tone, even though I had stronger control than even Carlisle, they still believed that I was the weak link, when really it was Alice and Edward. Alice nodded and looked up from her fashion magazine.

"Well, school starts in a few hours, so we should hunt as well." I could tell by her tone that she directed the last half of the sentence toward Edward. He nodded sharply before following her out the door I just came through. Going into Emmett's game room I picked up a controller and joined on his game, Mario Kart I saw he put in.

All too soon the clock read 6:00 AM and we had to leave, thankfully, I got dressed around five so I didn't have to worry about that and I just gor up and went to the garage, not even waiting for the others. Alice mentioned around 5:30 that it would be cloudy but dry all day, so it was a perfect day for me to take my motorcycle.

Putting on a helmet, and riding jacket and gloves, I climbed onto my red, 2008 Midnight Harley I revved the engine and drove off, pulling into the parkling in no time, I pulled into an empty spot and pulled off my helmet, ignoring the looks people gave me. I tilted my head up to the sky, just enjoying the feel of the freedom my bike had given me.

I was content just to stay like that, but I could hear another motorcycle pulling into the lot and parking next to him. It was only when she took off her helmet and pulled her bag out that I opened my eyes. I frowned a little, seeing her beautiful black ringlets replaced with wavy brown locks. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me before speaking in a low tone.

"Jay, come on. Walk with me." I nodded and climbed off my own bike, pulling my back out from my seat, I took the two steps to her side and stuck my arm up, laughing a bit, she looped her arm through mine before we started walking.

 **BPOV:**

I wasn't surprised with what Jay had told me last night. But I knew I had to be cautious next time I took someone out. I sighed a bit and pulled my helmet off, shaking out my hair, I saw Jasper in the corner of my eye. I smiled a bit as I saw the relaxed state he was in.

"Jay, come on. Walk with me." I said in a low tone, making sure no humans could hear. I waited as he stood up and grabbed his back. After we started walking, did I finally listen for comments from everyone. _'What is she doing?', 'How did that happen, are they dating?', She better get her paws off of him.'_

I rolled my eyes and Jasper bit his lip to keep from laughing. I sighed as the bell rang and we parted ways, Jasper promising to wait for me before our first class together. He promised it loudly though, if I were actually human, I'd probably be beet red from it.

I went into my first class, Alice and I spoke very little today. I apologized for not being able to go to the house last night and she accepted it. But I could tell that she remained suspicious of me. Classes passed by quickly, no one seemed to have an issue with me, but Music pretty much went the same as first, Edward giving me a bit of a cold shoulder like Alice.

I shook it off easily and was all too happy when lunch rolled around. Today was a half day, so sadly I didn't have Italian with Jasper and Emmett, but I was still happy. Walking over to the table, I saw that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already there.

I smiled and waved at them as I sat next to Jasper. I pulled out an orange and a turkey sandwich, only after I hate half of my sandwich did we start speaking. Well, Rosalie and I did. Jasper and Emmett just listened with smiles on their faces. We got along just as well as we did before.

Thinking about how Rosalie couldn't have her memory of me dampened my mood a bit, Jasper noticed and narrowed his eyes at me, only after I set the second half of my sandwich down did he send waves of peace to me, no doubt figuring out what was bothering me.

I smiled in thanks and nibbled on my orange, Alice and Edward had joined us not too long after that. They didn't say anything but I could tell they wanted to. Apparently, so could Emmett if the way he kept glaring at them and inching towards me was any indication.

I rolled my eyes as they stared with scrutiny. I was about to say something when my phone vibrated. "Excuse me," I said before standing up, Jasper looked at me curiously, but I blinked and he lifted his shoulders in understanding. I could feel Alice's and Edward's eyes in my back but I shook my head and walked away.

Only when I was in the girls bathroom, in the biggest stall did I look at my phone. What I saw made me smile and almost jump in glee. I couldn't believe it.

My phone read:

 _Fy annwyl Belle ,_

 _Dwi yn methu ti hynny. Mae eich tad wedi dweud wrthyf eich bod yn oddi cartref. Rydym i gyd yn dymuno oeddech yma gyda ni. Felly , fe benderfynon ni ymweld â chi mewn tri mis. Rydym wrth ein bodd ferch hardd chi , a byddwn yn eich gweld yn fuan._

 _Edward_

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face as I responded:

 _Edward ,_

 _Dwi yn methu ti i gyd hefyd. Ni fyddwch yn credu sut mae pethau yma yn awr. Ond byddwch yn gweld pan fyddwch yn dod . Alla i ddim aros i weld chi i gyd ._

 _Belle_

I clicked send and grabbed my things, stepping out of the bathroom just as the bell rang, releasing us from school for the day. It was a four day weekend too. My phone went off again and I looked at it.

 _Belle,_ it read. _I will be at your house again by ten tonight. We should talk about today. I can't wait until we can hang out again. Jay._

Short, simple and too the point. Just what I liked about him. I smiled and climbed on my bike, revving the engine before I drove home.

 **EPOV(Ezio):**

I knew sending Belle away for a while was the hardest thing Altair and I had to do. But it needed to be done. She was the only one who could find out what is happening in Forks. Still, I miss her so. My beautiful figlia.

Not long after she went away, we went to Italy to speak to our contacts. Although it wasn't Florence or even Venice. It was still beautiful, but how I missed the beautiful and thriving city that was my home, and inside, a small part of me, it always would be.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I remembered what happened.

 _ **Flashback~**_

 _Altair and I had just slipped over the wall of the small city, a large castle looming in the distance. I looked around me, taking in the buildings around me, we had made it into the town square. I looked up as I heard a hawk cry, relishing in the memories it brought me when I thought of all the years before._

 _Although I wouldn't change anything that had happened, as it brought my my brothers and my daughter. I still missed being able to run over the rooftops like I was once able. "Focus, Ezio." Altair hissed to me in arabic, his native tongue._

 _I nodded and looked around me again, four bodies in dark cloaks were surrounding us. Though it would bring danger for others, I knew it was safe. They were who I was waiting for. As I waited for them to speak, I took in their familiar features, one was tall and had broad shoulders, a male. While the second male was a bit more lithe,_

 _"Ezio," a voice said, high pitched and feminine. "it is so good to see you again." I nodded and skipped the pleasantries. "We've heard that their is trouble in the states." Another voice continued. I nodded in agreement. A third body hissed at this truth. I rolled my eyes a bit._

 _"Yes, there is," I admitted, my voice rough and accent heavy as I spoke. "but someone is taking care of it for me as we speak." I didn't want to admit that this someone was my daughter. Hopefully they didn't know still._

 _"Ah yes," the third voice chimed in, I'm sure if I were human I would be chilled to the bone from their presence. "we've heard about your daughter. Belle is it?" he taunted. I hissed at him in frustration. The first voice laughed a little. "Do not worry Ezio, we will not cause her harm. We just want this issue taken care of-"_

 _"-if we don't have to leave our home, all the better." The second voice finished her sentence again. I nodded and felt fingers brush against my shoulder. "We must be going now." I said before they could continue. They nodded and waved dismissively, as if I needed their permission._

 _Turning around, I met eyes with Altair, he nodded minuetly to me, stepping away from the four, we scaled a building with ease. Walking away, she called out to me again. "We will see each other again. Remember to call if you need to." She said, I nodded._

Coming out of the flashback I looked to my left, seeing Altair holding out a shot of fireball whiskey out to me. I nodded in thanks and shot it back before looking around the room. Edward was sitting on a chair to my right, and Connor was sitting on the couch from me.

"I texted Belle and told her we would visit in three months time. She sounds excited." Edward broke in before I could even say anything. I couldn't help it as a grin broke across my face. _'Good,'_ I thought to myself as I leaned back in my chair.

 _'I miss her.'_ I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the peace for a bit. It remained like that before the door slammed against the wall. I jumped to my feet, Altair, Edward and Connor not too far behind me as I drew my sword. What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello Ezio," a voice purred.

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Figlia-Daughter**_

 _ **Fy annwyl Belle ,**_

 _ **Dwi yn methu ti hynny. Mae eich tad wedi dweud wrthyf eich bod yn oddi cartref. Rydym i gyd yn dymuno oeddech yma gyda ni. Felly , fe benderfynon ni ymweld â chi mewn tri mis. Rydym wrth ein bodd ferch hardd chi , a byddwn yn eich gweld yn fuan.**_

 _ **Edward**_

 _ **-My dearest Belle,**_

 _ **I miss you so. Your father has told me that you are away from home. We all wish you were here with us. So, we decided to visit you in three months time. We love you beautiful girl, and we will see you soon.**_

 _ **Edward**_

 _ **Edward ,**_

 _ **Dwi yn methu ti i gyd hefyd. Ni fyddwch yn credu sut mae pethau yma yn awr. Ond byddwch yn gweld pan fyddwch yn dod . Alla i ddim aros i weld chi i gyd .**_

 _ **Belle**_

 _ **-Edward,**_

 _ **I miss you all too. You won't believe how things are here now. But you will see when you come. I can't wait to see you all.**_

 _ **Belle**_


End file.
